


Cold Toast

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, This was meant to be crack, Toast lads, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: The toast aint gonna be the only thing popping..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was meant to be crack I swear but like it ended up fluffy and I don't get to watch emmerdale tuesdays so Im cool with that

"Morning grumpy"  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Like I said... grumpy."  
  
"Like you've never come home with a hangover, Aaron." Said Rob, slumping into a chair at the table.  
  
"Mm.. but I'm never this grumpy."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Oi you.."  
  
Rob huffed, even as Aaron slid one arm round his shoulders and put a plate in front of him. "Here... toast." Robert slid a hand up to hold Aaron's, as he slid both his arms around him. "Thank you."  
  
"I was making some for myself anyway."  
  
"Shut up and take the compliment."  
  
"Alright, fussy."  
  
Tilting his head up, Robert kissed him softly, shifting to the side, pulling Aaron into himself. Happily obliging, Aaron kept his hands round Rob's shoulders, even as he stood, pulled Aaron back into the wall, not once breaking the kiss.  
  
"Bedroom?" Aaron eventually breathed.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Robert.."  
  
"It's our flat, we can do what we like, /where/ we like." He purred, and Aaron swore to himself not to listen to him the next time he tried this. "Might cure my hangover."  
  
"Oh totally. That's how science works."  
  
"Like you care about science."  
  
"Cheeky git." They both laughed at that, Robert rolling his eyes and kissing him again.  
  
Aaron nudged Roberts top up, with little effort seeing as Robert was only too happy to oblige, connecting their lips again immediately after pulling it off.  
  
A moment later and Robert was dragging him over to the counter, pulling him up onto it and nudging him up against the counters, taking only a minute to nudge Aaron's legs apart and take up the space instead, pulling his top off of him and bringing his hands down to his hips to pull him closer, shifting his kisses to his lips.  
  
Aaron rather happily leaned back, biting his tongue to resist making a comment about someone seeming decidedly less grumpy in favour of tilting his head back, of bringing Robert close by nudging his heels against his thighs, tightening his grip round his shoulders.  
  
Still kissing his neck, Rob slid a hand round from his hips, started fiddling with the belt, then button, then zip, sliding his hand in the gap he'd created and started slowly palming Aaron through his boxers.  
  
It only happened for a moment though, before Aaron gave up on that, pushed him back a bit and jumped off the counter, grabbing Roberts hand and pulling him into their bedroom, leaving him, grinning, to pull the door closed whilst Aaron pulled his clothes off and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Someones needy today." Robert remarked, chuckling and starting to work on his own jeans.  
  
"Shut it and get over here."  
  
"Alright, desperate."  
  
"I'll punch you."  
  
"Sure you will." He laughed, going over to the bed and holding himself up over him, kissing him long and slow and passionate, just another reminder of how much he really did love Aaron.  
  
Mid-kiss, he reached with one arm for the drawer, fumbled about in it till he found the lube, found a condom, dropped the condom on top of the set of drawers and sat up for a moment to pour some lube onto his fingers, reaching down between them to slowly press a finger against Aaron's hole, glancing at him briefly to check he seemed okay with it before slowly sliding one finger in, making small circular motions at first, gentle, soft things to ease him into it.  
  
Taking slow, deep breaths, Aaron looked up at him, pressed up a bit to kiss him, reaching down to grab his wrist and press his hand forward, making Robert laugh. "You really are desperate."  
  
"I will seriously punch you." Aaron mumbled, caught somewhere between a breath and resisting a moan as Rob set a bit of a pace with his hand, pausing only to slowly slide another finger in, to slowly bring it back up to the pace he'd set before. 

"Come on.." Moaned his partner, and he smirked. "Can do." He whispered, kissing him quickly as he pulled his hand away again and sat up, quickly opening the condom wrapper and sliding it over his cock, leaning back down to kiss Aaron, just pressing against him for a minute, running a hand down his side and tracing his body, tracing the muscle down to his thigh and back up again.  
  
Reaching down between them, he lined himself up, glanced down and back up at Aaron, who already looked a little out of breath, messy haired and pink to his cheeks. Back arching all the way up his spine, neck falling back too, head pressing back into the pillow as Robert slowly pushed in, slowly pressed the two of them together. "You okay?" He whispered softly, "Yeah" was the reply, wrought with heavy breath.  
  
Starting slow, he just rolled his hips against him, buried his face in his neck and kissed the skin there loosely, without much focus, keeping everything gentle and calm and slow, just relishing in the feeling.  
  
Aaron wasn't so sure he agreed with this, slid one leg up Roberts, wrapped around his thigh and nudged him closer, causing Rob to push himself away from his neck to look at him.  
  
"What?" Aaron mumbled, "I've got work later.. so do you."  
  
Robert rolled his eyes, "So romantic."  
  
"Like the image of me covered in car grease doesn't turn you on."  
  
"Now that's dirty talk."  
  
They both laughed again, but Robert did comply with Aaron's earlier wish, moving his hips a little faster, resting their foreheads together, catching Aaron's gaze and being caught in the look of his boyfriend, of the one he really, truly loved falling apart, softly moaning and eyelids fluttering.  
  
He couldn't help but up the pace again, but slide one arm under Aaron's back, pulling him closer, kissing him strongly, moans escaping the back of his throat as Aaron broke the kiss and found the sweet spot on his neck as easily as ever, making him get caught on a gasp, only fuelling his need to satisfy Aaron as best he could, sliding his hand out from under his back and firmly gripping his cock, making quick strokes to match the pace of his hips  
  
Falling back onto the bed, Aaron caught onto the fact his breath was going, shorter, shallower, pulling Robert back in so their foreheads were touching, occasionally kissing him, occasionally just having their lips touching.  
  
"Rob.." He mumbled after a few more strokes, "I'm gonna come." Kissing him again, Robert brushed his thumb over his tip, keeping his pace up in both his hips and his hands, right up until the moment Aaron spilled out onto his hand, slowing only his hand for that, making a few more thrusts before coming himself, burying his face against Aaron's shoulder and lying like that for a while.

* * *

 

  
Sneaking out of the room in his work gear, Aaron grabbed his keys from beside the front door, spotted the toast on the table and frowned.  
  
"Oi!" He shouted back to Robert, who groaned in response, having almost fallen asleep. "What?" He whined petulantly, and Aaron had to resist laughing out loud. "You owe me toast. It's gone cold."

  
"Well of co- oh."

  
"Mm."  
  
"Come here." He called just before Aaron left. Walking back to the room, he leaned against the door frame. "What?"

  
"We're never going back to West."  
"You liked it."

  
"One time, Aaron."

  
"See you later."

  
"Love you."

  
"Love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> GC SQUAD MY MAINS THANKYOU FOR BEING AWESOME AND ALWAYS ENCOURAGING MY WRITING I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> As always, feel free to suggest things new and old, all the best, Kaden xx


End file.
